The ice king gets 'iced'
by zengods
Summary: When the most powerful drug boss is murdered Finn must go againest the clock to stop gang warfare, a military assassin and a cop killer Can Finn stop the killer or will OOO fall into another civil war? Sensitive issues/swearing/gore/sexual references rated T, so please enjoy, the crime fighting/romantic life of the adventure time crew humanised:
1. Chapter 1: the meeting

**THE CRIME FICTION INVOLVING EVERYONES FAVOURITE HERO, FINN! THIS IS MY SECOND FAN FICTION AND 1 OF 1000'S OF MURDERS OF WROTE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER 1. P.S THEY ARE HUMANISED FOR THIS STORY. HAPPY READINGS :D**

* * *

Finn walked in through the elevator doors. The smell of coffee, paper and dead bodies hit his nose; it was the most unusual smell he had ever in counted. He stared around the place it looked like new, it had more windows and well polished wooden floors, the sun reflected up off them like light bulbs. He squinted his eyes as he looked for his office.

"Well, hello there detective." Came a familiar voice, it was sweet but posh and snobby.

"Bonnibel Bubblegum or as I call you Bonnie." Said Finn, giving a small chuckle, he smiled as the girl came into his view. She was shorter than him and was wearing a white lab coat, her dyed pink hair was in a tight pony tail, she had green eyes and her skin was slightly tanned. She gave a small smile.

"It's good to see you again Finn," Giving him a hug, "We all thought you would be killed in the civil war." He chuckled as she grabbed his slightly tanned hands and dragged him to his office. She pushed open the oak brown door; it was as he left it. Case notes badly shoved into a cupboard, a computer on the tea stained desk and a dart board. He smiled as he swept his eyes over the creamy brown walls. Turning back to Bonnie he gave her a hug, it had been two years since he had seen her and she hadn't changed a bit.

"It's great to be back!" He said smiling brightly, "Are the others here?" The question tumbled out as someone came to the door; he removed himself from the hug, slowly, as the figure began to become more visible.

"I better get hug like that." Joked the girl. She was taller than Bonnie but shorter than him, her pitch black hair ran down past her shoulders, stopping just before the waist, she was wearing a long sleeved grey, white and black checker style shirt with the first couple of buttons undone just showing the tips of her breasts, simple black, grey jeans, her eyes were light brown and she had a colt 1911 strapped to her waist.

"Marceline Rogers, good to see my partner in crime, still got that gun I gave you." Smiling as she gave him a hug. "Sorry things didn't work out between you and Ash." He said, remembering it was a wedding gift. The wedding had been nice till Ash's other girlfriend appeared, he remembered also breaking his nose for messing his girl around.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you're ok, I didn't want to have to get a new partner." She giggled holding the hug, Finn finally managed to release himself. Smiling he placed himself onto his leather seat. Putting his black polished shoes on the desk he looked at himself in the computer screen. He was wearing a white shirt with dark blue blazer and light blue tie, black trousers, ocean blue eyes, golden blond hair and a .44 magnum. There was a white bear engraved onto the grip, Jake had got engraved it on for his seventeenth birthday, it took many lives in its time. He sighed rising from his seat.

"I bet the boss wants to see me." He said softly, it was a voice of velvet on the girl's ears. For a twenty year old to be where he was, was amazing. The two girls had gone to school with him; he had tried to date them once or twice but to no luck. Now he was a detective, decorated commander for the special ops forces, even receiving the blue cross of honour, they practically drooled over him. Marceline snapped back giving a quick nod of her head, he strolled on out before turning. "Where is her office these days?" He asked confused looking round the new office jungle. The two girls pointed him towards two large oak doors. He walked past many familiar faces getting cheers and claps. They all looked glad to see him. He nudged the door open; it was a huge office, with a desk at the far end with two black leather seats, ordered cases and notes in silver draws, two state of the art computers, certificates of achievement, pictures of a young family and a big interactive white board behind the desk.

"Finn!" Shouted a voice, Finn smiled a huge toothy grin has his older step-brother walked over. He had strawberry blond hair, with a Mexican style moustache, simple dark brown suit that was perfectly ironed and a walking stick with a dogs head as the handle.

"Jake, bro!" Shouted Finn flinging himself on him, "How's the leg dude." He smiled as he hugged the taller man tightly.

"Dude, its fine. You've done well, the blue cross very nice." He said unlocking the hug. Finn smiled as Jake sat down in one leather chair. The other chair turned round revealing a woman, same age as Jake, coffee in one hand, light brown hair that was cut just above the shoulders and hazel eyes, similar suit to Jake but in light brown and a dress instead of trousers.

"Catherine 'Cake' Samson, pleasure seeing you've still not replaced my cake." He said looking at her. They had never got on in the best of times; Finn remembered actually begging Jake not to marry her.

"Finn Hammond, same pleasure is shared." She said holding Jakes hand. "But as you guessed this is no social we've got a body." She seemed stern and forceful, as if the person was causing a greater problem by dying. The two girls walked in taking either side of Finn, he looked at them, then to Catherine.

"Who?" He asked quickly. The picture of a familiar face filled the screen behind them. Finn's blood boiled as he looked at it, it was like someone had started a kettle inside him.

"Simon Petrikov, 'the ice king'." Snarled Finn. He was an elderly man, with a long white beard, an ice blue suit, ice blue eyes and a distinctive ring with a penguin on. The man was the most powerful drug dealer in OOO; he had people 'iced' when they competed with him. They could never catch him and now his drug ring was right for the picking gang warfare would be higher than ever.

"Yes, 'the ice king'," Said Bonnie, "Real name Simon Petrikov, runs the strongest drug ring in OOO, uses his freezer business as a front, his wealth and power means he is able to stay out of jail, also his friendship with Judge Peppermint helps. He was extremely dangerous, freezing people to death when they competed with him. The body was found outside his main factory earlier today." Finn and Marceline nodded before turning to leave, with Bonnie quickly rushing over to follow.

"Also Finn," Called Catherine, "You'll be looking after my adopted sister, Fionna." Looking at the doors as a young girl entered. She was obviously the same age as them, she had sky blue eyes, long flowing blond hair, a .44 magnum on her waist with a white bunny engraved on the grip, dark blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt and dark blue jumper and slightly tanned skin. She gave a small wave to Finn, who waved back. "You'll be showing her the ropes that ok?" He nodded quickly, as he started to pick up pace to get to the scene.

"Ok then let's get going girls." Said Finn looking at the girls as flung the doors open.


	2. Chapter 2: things are said

**PART TWO OF MY CRIME/ROMANCE (ROMANCE COMES IN A BIT LATER BUT IS MENTIONED FROM THE START) PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY, DONT HAVE JUDGEMENTS OVER MY WRITING BECAUSE MY FIRST FAN FICTION WAS BAD DUE TO THE FACT OF SILLY MISTAKES AND IT BEING MY FIRST ROMANCE AS WELL AS FAN FICTION, PLEASE ENJOY PART 2 :D ITS CRIME SOVING TIME!**

* * *

Finn marched towards the elevator doors. The three girls followed like dogs behind him as he pushed the round transparent button, it flashed a creamy yellow, as Finn turned the three followers.

"Marceline, is my car in the same place?" He asked, snapping the question out. Marceline recalled the layout of the garage, simple cop cars, swat vans and a big black garage at the far left corner.

"Yes." She said confidently. Finn nodded happily as he headed to a wooden cabinet. It had been many years since he had done this; yanking the cabinet door open, there was a smooth silver pole, it was a far drop, and cobwebs were probably riddled all the way down.

"Marceline, Bonnie; head for the front of the building. Fill Fionna in on any questions she has and I'll see you out there in a couple of minutes." He said giving a toothy grin diving down the silver pole. He was gone like a flash, Fionna went over and stared down the hole as a jet of dust flung itself into her face. Coughing and spluttering she stumbled back as Bonnie directed her into the elevator. As the doors slammed shut, the elevator slowly went down. Fionna flicked her eyes between the two girls; she was between the heights of the two. They both looked extremely pretty; both were in clean clothes, freshly cut hair and smelled of expensive perfume. She eyed them suspiciously; people who worked with dead bodies all day didn't normally dress this fancy.

"So, what do you think of Finn?" She asked. The other to girls turned to face her; both seemed slightly distracted and weren't really concentrating on looking after her. She slowly put things together in her mind; she felt like a real detective. "So, what do you think of Finn?" She asked again.

"Oh, he's alright." Said Bonnie, "Good detective, highly decorated commander for the special ops, he has a unique way of getting answers, but, he gets to big headed from time to time." She looked over to Marceline, who was shaking her head at her words as they had fallen out her mouth.

"No, Finn isn't big headed...he's just really smart." Said Marceline, she had started off strong but had gone quieter as she had said it. She was looking at the floor and rubbing her arm with her hand, she looked like a little kid. "He got me off the streets, got me my job here, took me under his wing and taught me how to be a detective." She said tearfully, she obviously cared a lot about Finn.

"So, do you go out with him?" Asked Fionna, quizzing Marceline more. She looked up at Fionna and frowned as she shook her head. Looking across at Bonnie, she went to ask the same thing.

"We both missed our chances with him." She sighed, "We went to the same school as us, OOO's academy of police training. When he was sixteen he asked me out for the hundredth time and I said no because he was just a detectives son while I was daughter of Lord Bubblegum."

"The candy manufacturer! He's your father!" Asked a startled Fionna. Nodding Marceline started to continue the story.

"He was sad for a couple of weeks, but when we graduated he seemed to be over it. He was planning to ask me out when his first case came in to chase my father. He had killed six people for no reason. In the end Finn ended up having to shot my father. That's the reason I said no. He then convinced Jake to let me live with them, then he hired me as his partner, then I met Ash." Marceline finished, Fionna looked amazed.

"So, you and Ash going to get married?" She asked, only to see Bonnie place her head in her hand, her pink hair covered her face. Marceline was scowling; she drew her colt 1911 out with lighting speed and showed her an engraving on the handle. Fionna read, 'To Marceline, hope your future is a happy one, but, please remember I'm always here for you. Love Finn.' Looking confused Fionna stared up at Marceline; she was in tears as the elevator slowed down.

"Me and Ash were to marry, but, then a slut of another girlfriend appeared. This was a wedding gift from Finn. Finn had been so pissed with Ash he broke his nose and later came back and beat him up for me." She said under a tear filled voice. Fionna looked guilty; she had made it difficult for them to be friends now. "But, hey life goes on and you didn't know so just don't bring it up or else." She giggled seeming to change from her sorrows to a bubbly girl once more, Fionna then noticed the elevator doors were open and outside was Finn, in a dark blue, convertible Pegasus P96, only six of these existed in the entire world and all were in OOO, built and manufactured by Jefferson Pegasus these cars were extremely fast and had every high tech gadget you could need. Fionna's face showed total impression; Bonnie looked over smiling gleefully at her amusement.

"Don't think you'll get to drive it. We haven't even been able to drive it yet." She whispered into her ear. Looking a bit saddened by this, they walked on out into the golden sun. Her hair shone brightly as it blew in the gentle went through her golden locks. The three girls pounced into the car. It had leathered seats. Fionna and Bonnie had clambered into the back, while Marceline the front. Finn slipped on some dark black shades as the sun bounced off the paint work. Opening the glove box Marceline rummaged around before pulling out an Fn P90. It had a leather strap, and could easily be hidden under a lab coat. She threw it back to Bonnie, who put it under her long coat. Fionna looked amazed that a medical scientist could need a weapon. As Finn smiled into the mirror he looked over the shocked girl once more. She had long blonde hair which flowed down to below her waist, a simple dark blue jumper which she had quickly removed in the heat revealing a light blue t-shirt, she had classic dark blue jeans which were well washed and probably designer, her sky blue eyes were much lighter than his dark ocean blue eyes and the .44 magnum was tied to her waist with a simple holster. Looking back at the road he switched his CD player on, Bat out of hell streamed out. He put his foot to the floor as the car darted towards the crime scene, siren whirling loudly.


	3. Chapter 3: the war days

**OK THIS CHAPTER IS BASED AROUND FINNS WAR DAYS TOWARDS THE END. THERE ARE PARTS WHICH ARE IN GERMAN, BUT PLEASE READ THROUGH AND ENJOY PART 3 :D**

* * *

The car sped down the motorway, the girls hair flowed through the speeding breeze majestically, as the midday sun beat down onto the roofless car. Finn was an impressive driver knowing, the roads and streets like the back of his hand, he swerved off the motorway; down into the industrial parts of OOO. The only buildings that riddled the map were factories and apartments; all stretching miles into the cloudless sky. As Finn swayed the car between side alleys and other cars, Fionna got a good look at him. He was unreadable, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, and no body part twitched or betrayed him. This boy was locked in his own emotions that no one could enter or force them out. She smiled inside; finally a challenge for her skills, maybe studying psychology at a private school would pay off. Finn noticed through his sun glasses, the girl eagerly trying to read him. He started laughing in his mind as he shook his head at the girl's hard attempts to discover more on him. As Finn slowed down the huge factory started to dawn; it rose miles into the sky, towering higher than anything in the district, a huge sign plastered with the picture of Simon on, was held high on the towers structure. The car stopped at the edge of the yellow tape. Police officers lined the tape, all dressed with heavy riot gear, looking nervous and suspicious they turned towards Finn.

"You took your time!" Shouted the officer. "We've got a witness, two injured officers and a suspect for you." Fionna looked impressed as they walked under the tape. The two girls went in the direction of the body as Finn started chatting with the officer.

"Who's the witness?" He asked curiously, the over officers were normally too lazy to find witnesses.

"Gunter Von Bern, Simon's clueless brute of a body guard." Said the officer pointing towards a man. He had big black eyes, a baseball cap with the picture of a penguin on, short clean cut black hair, he was almost seven feet tall, had more muscles then ten wrestlers, he was wearing a white polo shirt with black shorts, no shoes and had iron knuckle dusters on each hand. Fionna followed Finn as he walked over to him. Finn gazed up into his eyes they were lost and clueless.

"Hallo Gunter. Kannst du bitte erklären, was passiert, Herrn Petrikov?" Asked Finn, he was now speaking German, Fionna looked dazzled by this turn of events.

"Ja. Wir waren für Herrn Petrikov Luxusvilla an der nordöstlichen Seite zu verlassen, in der alten Heimat entfernt. Wenn ein Mensch erscheint, größer, als Sie von einem Bit, aber kein Spiel für mich, ich denkt. Ich beauftrage ihn, als er aus zieht Spray mich blendet. Dann hebt Waffe und schießt Herr Petrikov die Dose von flüssigem Stickstoff, die er zur Verteidigung zog. Herr Petrikov friert und Mann entkommt mit dem Rücken dieser Gebäude. Dann, dass Hurensohn kommt und versucht, in Fabrik zu brechen. Wir kämpfen dann Ihre Cops erscheinen. Das ist alles was ich weiß." Said Gunter, he seemed less clueless when he was speaking German. Finn nodded.

"Du warst eine große Hilfe, Gunter, und wir werden Herrn Petrikov den Mörder zu fangen." Said Finn has he strolled back over to Fionna.

"What did he say word for word." Asked Fionna inquisitively. Finn sighed as he looked at her. She really wanted to learn.

"Because I like your nature," He said smiling a toothy grin, "Yes. We were to leave for Mr Petrikov luxury mansion on the northeast side, located in the old country district. When a man appears taller than you by a bit, but not a match for me, I think. I charge at him, as he pulls out Spray blinds me. Then raises the gun and shot Mr. Petrikov can of liquid nitrogen, which he drew in self defence. Mr. Petrikov freezes and man escapes using the back of those building. Then, that son of a bitch comes and tries to break in the factory. We fight then your cops appear. That's all I know." He said. Fionna thought the words over a taller man well equipped and an accurate shot, must likely military solider gone rouge.

"Get a squad up to his villa on the north east side make sure no one enters or leaves till we get there." Barked Fionna as she looked back at Finn who was now studying the other man. He was tall man, with pitch black hair cut into a rock star spike mop style; he was wearing a black hooded jacket, dark black running bottoms and shoes, his eyes were dark brown, he was badly bruised and beaten, and there was a ring on his finger.

"What you think? Could he be are killer?" Whispered Finn into Fionna's ear, she jumped a bit, before giving a small nod. "Well you should lead this interview let's see what you can do." Said Finn, she felt more like a science project not a human when he said that. "Also nice call on the mansion." She gave a small smile as she walked over and sat next to him on the factory stairs. They were grubby, sticky and cold underneath her.

"Hello. I'm..." She started to speak only to be cut off by the man.

"You're Fionna Washington, adopted sister of Catherine Samson, studied at OOO's private psychology practise, trying to join the force, investigating the murder of Simon and you still don't know who your boy there is." He snarled underneath a pint of blood. Fionna didn't look impressed by his knowledge. It was common knowledge that she was the adopted sister of Catherine; she had also featured in the papers recently when graduating earlier this year after fleeing when the civil war broke out. She admitted Finn was a mystery and she probably would have to work with him longer to fully understand him.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you were breaking in for?" She seemed like the good cop, in the man's eyes, his body suddenly revealed everything to her, Finn probably knew all this already, but she wanted to see if she could impress him. "So your names, Lee Baxter. Your family runs a local gang most likely running prostitution and trafficking. Your gang has close ties with Simon Petrikov." The boy looked impressed. Shrugging his shoulders he picked himself up and walked over to Finn before saying.

"You've got yourself a cutie and a smarty there. Don't get her killed like the last one." He said almost laughing as he started skipping off in a mocking way. Something inside Finn had snapped, total anger consumed him. He had changed from a brick wall into jelly at a couple of simple words. Fionna looked up into his eyes; they demanded an answer.

"Field marshal Lee Baxter, OOO special forces part of my team along with Peter 'Bubba' Gumball and Sarah Flame. Me and Sarah had started dating a couple of months into the war and Lee had feelings for her so he started to hold a grudge. January this year Sarah was captured in the last few days and when we arrived to rescue her let's just say she became hotter than ever." He said, tears in his eyes and a pain in his heart. Fionna looked at him confused, what did he mean by 'hotter than ever.'

"She was roasted alive." Said Lee from behind her. Tears in his eyes he walked over to Finn giving him a hug, "Dude, I'm sorry for what I said, we both loved her and we shouldn't drag her back from the dead." Fionna looked at the two; the ring on his finger was engraved with a small picture with him, Finn most likely Peter and Sarah. She frowned how close to home was this case going to get?


	4. Chapter 4: change of feelings

**OK SO HERES PART 4 BEEN ON ADVENTURE HOLIDAY FOR THE WEEK GREAT FUN BUT I HAVE AN ANNOCEMENT. TWO MOUNTHS AGO I GOT DEVIANT ART CAUSE MY FRIEND TOLD ME TOO. I UPLOADED TWO PICTURES GOT BORED DID NOTHING WITH IT. BUT THE DAY BEFORE MY HOLIDAY THE SAME FRIEND MOANED AT ME FOR NOT USING IT AND TOLD ME TO START UPLOADING SOMETHING. SO I AM WRITING A COMIC BOOK TO DO WITH ADVENTURE TIME! IF YOU WANT TO CHECK THAT OUT ITS ON DEVIANTART AND MY ACCOUNT IS zengods! BACK TO THE STORY HOPE YOU ENJOY PART 4 AND THERE IS THE START OF SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL MEANTIONED... ENJOY :D**

* * *

Bonnie sat over the body. She carefully examined it; she slowly lifted body parts with her gloved hands. She turned his neck to the side, noticing a small needle mark. Marceline, however, was tearing up the side walk, strolling back and forth, it was buzzing through her wildly. It shone through her like the sun through a forest of trees, it was becoming distracting. Bonnie was losing it. She was trying to concentrate on the corpse in front of her, but, the marching solider girl behind her was making it hard to do.

"What's up with you?" she said sternly as Marceline continued to prowl up and down the side walk.

"Nothing, Bonnie." She said quickly continuing her march.

"It's one hell of a nothing isn't it?" She said. Bonnie now turned to face her; worry stroked her face, concern held her hand and jealousy kissed her lips, "Oh did you here Finn and Fionna date." She said a tint of a twisted joke in her words.

"WHAT!" Marceline howled in pain. Bonnie couldn't control herself; laughter bounced out her mouth and filled the still air.

"You really believe that," She said, giggles leaping into her words, "And since when have you cared this much about Finn, defiantly not when he was 18." Her giggles had turned to question as she looked at the taller girl. Her hands rubbed together franticly as she thought about her answer. It was a complex puzzle in her mind, was a Finn a love interest or a brotherly figure.

"I just don't want him to make any bad choices...that's all." She said shyly. Her black hair looked brighter in the blazing sun; its length badly covered her dark crimson cheeks. Bonnie rolled her leaf green eyes, as she rose from over the body. She swiped Marceline's long flowing hair out the way of her pale face. She flashed a small smile towards the girl.

"Listen to me, Finn's a big boy. He can make his own choices and if he can't see how beautiful you are then he doesn't deserve you does he?" She said, sisterly. Marceline gave a weak smile to this.

"But I don't know if I love him." She said, "He's acted more like brother to me. I just don't know." She whispered into Bonnie's ear, she smelled of bubblegum with a tint of rotting flesh, the smell was intoxicating. Marceline felt the smell take over her entire body, she felt weird, like when Finn was around but stronger. She slowly moved back and looked into Bonnie's leaf green eyes. Their looked at each other as if they were aliens, their lips were just parted. Bonnie was feeling the same as Marceline, was she really falling for Marceline?

"Err...we best continue examining the body." She said embarrassment entered her lungs and speech. Marceline quickly nodded, her eyes wide and cheeks as red as roses. They both knelt down over the body and slowly continued to search for clues. Throwing the odd glance they searched frantically through his pockets.

"1mm round went through this can and into his key." Said Marceline picking up a can of liquid nitrogen, a key and 1mm bullet. Bonnie moved round next to her as they bagged the evidence. Bonnie felt weirder the closer she got to her, it was something she never felt before. It was like love but more. The sun beat down her back as she looked back at the body.

"Do you notice anything weird?" She said, suspiciously, turning her head to Marceline. Marceline looked at her then the body.

"There's no outer freezing." She said smiling. Bonnie nodded.

"This means this can was probably empty, so what killed him?" She said confused. There thinking lasted a short time when the upcoming storm of argument arrived. Finn darted over; his face was red and flustered. Fionna followed behind, finally moving in front of the tall man.

"Listen to me," She snarled, "I just think, seeing your relationship with a suspect, you shouldn't be on the case." The two girls went from kneeling to standing and went closer to the angered man.

"Oh yeah right," He laughed, "Give Catherine ammo for her gun why don't you!" Fionna didn't fully understand that remark but felt like slapping him. She formed her hand ready to strike; she flung her hand at his face with lighting speed, just for her hand to be bounced away by Finn. Finn glared at her with his ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. Have we missed something?" Asked a confused Bonnie. Fionna looked at them. Both were clueless buffoons. Sighing she shook her head, before eyes meet once more with Finns.

"So these girls don't know do they...do they!" She went from a whisper to a shout, she was trying to intimidate Finn but to no avail. Finn just thought it was a cute little puppy trying to scare an attacker, useless. Fionna could see her tactic wasn't working with this boy. She thought hard for away to turn the tides.

"Ok, I'm confused," Said Marceline with a nodding Bonnie by her side, "Why do you want Finn off the case?" They looked at the blonds shining hair; it shone more intensely then Finns, in so many ways she was like Finn. They both didn't know when to quit.

"Someone tried to rob this place his name was Lee Baxter, part of Finns army team," as she said it the girls seemed to care less and less, it was like that it didn't matter anymore with you were involved socially with the case. Then like a thunder strike she thought of a brilliant way to turn the tides of the argument, "Were you planning on telling them about Sarah or not." A cackle entered her voice. Finn turned his head away.

"What we got on the body?" He said, defeat in his voice, he started sliding towards it, to be blocked by a wall of angry girls.

"Who's Sarah?" They said in angered unison.


	5. Chapter 5: finns anger

**OK SO THINGS ARE GETTING EVEN CLOSER TO HOME FOR FINN IN THIS CASE AND YES I AM WRITING IN THE COUPLE MARCELINEXBUBBLEGUM. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY PART 5 :D**

* * *

"No one you need to know." He said pushing the two girls to either side of him like a door. The girls opened there mouths looking shocked, why was he being such a jerk all of a sudden?

"So we could call her a slut or whore could we? And you wouldn't care?" Said Marceline trying to beat it out of him. He just knelt down over the body and slowly examined the neck and outer layer of flesh and clothes. The girls through more insults about Sarah trying to get answers from him. He just carried on with his work.

"Let's just give up," Said Bonnie, "We can't get it out of him." Marceline sadly nodded it was true he was like a wall. Fionna eyed him, he was totally bonkers, he was over emotional to under emotional. "Well there was no outer sign's of freezing and the 1mm wouldn't have killed him even if it had got past that key it hit. I believe that someone injected the liquid nitrogen through his neck into his blood stream." Finn stood back up his face showed anger.

"So anyone could have done it. Not just a good shot?" He sighed with anger.

"Yes, but I don't see how that changes..." Started Bonnie before being cut off by Finn.

"I want Lee and Gunter in cells in the next half an hour. I want a police officer on every street corner for the next week." He was shouting louder than anything anyone had ever heard, "I want the body in the morgue now and I want a forensic team with me down that alley in five minutes." The girls looked a t the dictator; they quickly lifted the corpse onto the stretcher as it was wheeled off. They then quickly cuffed the two suspects and placed them into the back of a swat van. The girls followed Finn round the back of the alley as he rummaged through bins like a homeless person. They all raised an eye brow as he lifted a wedding ring and photo from the bin. The smell as rotting food hung round the small strip behind the huge apartment building, concert bricks laid badly had rats crawling over them. Fionna gave a little squeal as a rat poked its long thin nose at her. Finn however was lost in the photo and ring. Tears were in his eyes, his father's killer was back. "FUCK THIS SHIT!" He screamed kicking the bins causing an almighty crash, rats fled from the alley like rockets, the police officers jumped like they were on a trampoline. The girls grasped their chests and breathed heavily as if they had just had a heart attack, Finn looked back at them, slowly he slipped the ring into his pocket, and it was gold with a red ruby in the centre. He then passed the photo over to the girls, "Sarah was my girlfriend, who was kidnapped and killed, so that's what you wanted. I want you three up to the mansion I'll go with the suspects." The girls looked really guilty as Finn walked back into the heat of the sun, the girls started walking for a cop car, white boring and slow, and they sighed as Finn looked back over them. He sighed he had taken his anger out on them, being in the army had changed him and he hated this new him. "Fionna, it was your call on the mansion; so don't scratch the paint work." He smiled as the keys to his car sailed to her hands, staring at them her face light up like the sun before they dashed over and started the engine; it gave an almighty roar like a pack of lions. It was gone in half the blink of an eye.

"So who's that in the picture?" Half an eye on the road half on the picture as Fionna pulled the car from side to side. The picture was of a man riddled with 1mm bullet holes, there was a smiley face drawn on in blood with the words, 'Do you want to play this game again Hammond?' It left Fionna's mind wandering while the other girls looked nervous.

"That was Finn's father; murdered by a cop killer. It was like the third case Finn was on and the first for me, Cake and Jake forced him off the case when he wouldn't sleep or eat then the killer got away." Said Marceline, "Now this has come up it might happen again with Finn." Fionna continued the drive in deadly silence, she was thinking. She didn't know what she was thinking about but a picture in Cakes house kept coming to her mind as she fought of Finn's father. The other girls were acting weird around each. Bonnie slowly put her hand onto Marceline's, turning both their cheeks the colour of fire, but neither dared let go. As they turned to face each other they gave strong smiles of satisfaction.

"Right clear up all the tape and get going. We can clear up here, the body is gone." Finn strolled through the golden sun, looking down at the ground he saw a weird shadow like it was a man holding an RPG. Looking up he saw that what he thought was true. He couldn't get a clear look on the figures face, he could tell it was a man wearing white shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and top two buttons undone, it was tucked into his silver grey trousers, with a black belt wrapped round the top of his trousers, his shoes were snow white, a black buttoned up waist coat with long tails and his thick, long, dark grey hair was tied into a pony tail but it was still long a thick covering any parts of the stretched hair for the pony tail. The rocket was launched it hurtled into the swat van, causing a huge explosion. It forced Finn flying into the factory steps. He looked back at the roof top, he was gone like he had never been there.


	6. Chapter 6: simon is twisted

**OK PART 6 IS HERE ITS A LONG CHAPTER CAUSE IVE BEEN SO SAD TODAY BUT HERE IT IS I WROTE THIS CAUSE I HAD TOO KEEP MY MIND OF THE TOPIC. VERY SEXUAL, SWEARING AND BLOODY THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY ENJOY CHAPTER 6 :D**

* * *

The car pulled up onto the gravelled driveway. It stretched for a mile in front of the mansion. It was the colour of ice with a huge triangle spire going up from it, a fountain made of marble carved in the shape of a dozen penguins, many sports cars lined the garages; the girls had never seen such an expensive house. Golden leaved trees lined the sidewalks and drive as they stepped out the car the gravel crunched under their boots. Fionna looked around there were no other houses in this district but one. Her jaw hung open as she looked at the monstrously giant house. It had two solid gold gates with the a big H designed at the centre, a two mile concrete drive with two streams of water running either side, huge trees plastered across miles of land, the building was made of expensive materials, it was twice the size of this house. Giving a sigh of amazement she turned to the girls who were also staring at the building with amazement.

"Who owns that!" She asked, they all wide mouthed shock their heads. Fionna then noticed the girls holding hands. She gave a little giggle as the girls blushed bright red. They turned and slowly walked up the drive and marble steps, the breeze had picked up but it was satisfying on their warm faces as the sun beat down on them.

"We've been over every room and we found something you need to see to believe." Said an officer, he looked like every other officer, bulletproof armour, riot control headgear and blue clothing designed to protect. The girls nodded as they followed the officer inside; it was even better then Marceline could imagine, golden figures, priceless art work and other priceless decorations. They were lead up a flight of golden steps and high up into the mansion. The higher they climbed the darker the building got. It felt like they were stepping into the mind of a sick twisted freak. As they reached the top many officers gathered outside a door, they refused to budge inside. They squeezed past the sea of officers. The door was made of oak, with a diamond handle. It was heavier than anything Bonnie had ever pushed. The smell of rotting flesh, ice cream and paper smashed their noses. What meet there eyes was pure horror. Their eyes shrank with fear, bodies froze and shuck as they looked across the scene. They gulped as they looked at each over each showing more horror. The walls were plastered with pictures of Gunter's body parts, pictures of the richest girls in OOO in embarrassing, nude positions; even Bonnie was on there, frozen body parts were laid out like he was trying to create Frankenstein, writing scrawled across the walls saying, 'who killed Frank Hammond?' and 'what does his son know?' Threads of cable linked pictures of Bonnie, Marceline, Catherine, Jake, Frank's body; a man with grey hair tied in pony tail, a lady with rainbow hair, Fionna, Lee, someone who was probably Sarah, someone who was probably Peter and Finn's picture at the centre. They crept towards a desk, plastered with case notes, pictures of Frank's body and then a little note book caught Fionna's eyes. Marceline was looking at the pictures of Bonnie. She was in various revealing positions; some of them were her just in her underwear. She slowly flipped through them one caught her eye. Her face steamed red as she looked at it.

"So Bonnie you never did anything with Finn?" She said spinning the photo round. Bonnie turned deep red, as she looked it.

"How did he get this?" She said in a high pitched voice, "I defiantly don't remember doing that!" She looked wide eyed as she flipped through the pictures. Marceline looked angry enough to kill her. "What I never slept with him!" Bonnie sounded shocked by the thought.

"These pictures say different." Marceline had gone from anger to tear filled. Bonnie examined the pictures in closer detail. With the picture Marceline was so angry and sad about Bonnie noticed something.

"These are fake!" She screamed; she flicked through all them she started noticing the same mistake in every picture. Marceline came behind her and looked at them. She sighed agitated by Bonnie lying to her. "Look at the skin colours. The skins are different colours meaning they were stitched together by Photoshop." Marceline smiled at this quickly she ran over to the desk moving papers to the side finding a small net book, flipping the screen up the lights flashed on as she looked at the documents. She searched franticly till she found a folder filled with the fake pictures even detailed plans of how to do. Bonnie looked over it smiling. Marceline checked over at Fionna, she was heavily engrossed in the notebook, quickly she pressed her lips against hers, and they tasted of bubblegum. Releasing herself Marceline gave a sweet smile as Bonnie stared at her in total confusion.

"I'm glad you're still a virgin." She whispered gently into her ear, "That means I can take it." Bonnie blushed at the thought of her and Marceline doing it. She looked lost in her fantasies. Marceline giggled as she went back to the oak door passing the laptop and pictures out. "There fakes before any of you get too excited." A hum of saddened sighs hummed through as she went back to Bonnie who was now searching through the papers.

"Someone's been here." Said Fionna, turning the notebook out to the girls. The page was at the end of the book it read, 'the killer of Frank Hammond and all the other cops lost to this monster is' then it was torn. Marceline took the book and bagged it. Bonnie finished searching the rest of the papers and room, she looked exhausted and embarrassed.

"If we find picture like this again, I'm looking at the ones of me!" She moaned as she marched the two girls to the door. They quickly left. The fresh air entered their lungs when they placed their frozen skin into the microwave heat of the sun; they smiled as they lay down on the ground.

"Shit." Finn screeched as he pulled himself from the ground. He looked over his body, he had a piece of car sticking through his left side of his stomach, clothes had been torn, and his polished shoes were dirty and burnt. He had minor cuts over his exposed skin. He looked over the burning wreak, something moved inside of it. Finn rubbed his eyes with his mucky hands; Gunter came charging out carrying Lee like a bride. He then laid him on the ground like he was a baby, before lying down too. Finn examined the front of the building was tall and looked like it would be hard to reach the roof with. Then he saw a drainage pipe running up the side of the building. Finn stumbled forward; he slowly made his way to the pipe. He grasped it with his hands, it was cold and slimy. He dashed up it like a wolf, pouncing up he landed his feet on the roof. Flat and disturbed he examined it. There was no direct way up that he could see of, a sniper tripod had been left; there was a small piece of paper with a bag and a torn photo placed on top of it. Finn trudged over, each step felt heavier as the wound started to take its toll. Lifting the bag it contained a small strand of bright ginger hair, the photo was a picture of him with his father, turning it over there was writing. The writing was neat but showed signs of being wrote while the person was angry. It said, 'How could you Frank? Betray me and the force like this? You fucking bastard I will kill you, working with criminals you make me sick. Sighed your now enemy' it was then torn so he couldn't see who it was from. The paper was the final thing he looked at. It was read, 'Sorry for shooting your suspects but you would have missed these clues and they will be fine Gunter will protect them I know that. Beware someone wants you dead, I scared off the assassin but get to a safe location immediately!' Finn lowered it. He began to think, but the pain in his side was taking its toll. How did he know if this man wasn't the killer? He then heard something from behind him swivelling round he sees something he didn't expect. A boy with dark pink hair, the same height as him, he had green eyes, a burn on his left hand, he wore a posh suit in dark red and light pink and a Walther WA 2000 with silencer. It was Peter, Finn stepped back, he was too close to the edge he started losing his balance he stretched his arm out grasping the cold unforgiving silencer. Finn looked into his eyes they were scared, he was going to get killed by someone who was scared of someone.

"Hello and Goodbye Finn." Said Peter. He said it through tears and sorrow. The silent bang rang through Finn. The pain shoot its way through his arm as he let go of the silencer blood drooled out his elbow and hand. The bullet had penetrated right the way through his arm. Peter turned and ran off across the buildings. Finns balance went as he fell backwards and off the top of building, he plummeted like a rock as he saw the ground coming to meet him he closed his eyes as his life flashed before his eyes. Car part through his left side, bullet all the way through his arm and the pain ran out in a single tear.


	7. Chapter 7: call us a doctor

**SOZ FOR DAY WAIT BUT WAS IN LONDON ALL DAY UP FROM 4AM TILL 4AM THE NEXT DAY! ONLY HAD HALF AN HOURS SLEEP THAT DAY SO HAD LIE IN TODAY TILL MIDDAY :) AND FINNS FALLING TO DEATH SUSPENCE IS HIGH BLAH BLAH BLAH HOPE YOU ENJOY PART 7 :D**

* * *

Finns smashed the ground with bone shattering force. He looked still like a sleeping baby. Blood still flowing from his arm and hand. Officers frantically ran round calling ambulances, checking the injured, taking picture and looking for evidence. Finn's eyes began to flicker. He gently opened his dark ocean eyes. They lowered themselves to his left side. The long piece of car had been forced all the way though and out, it had broken the worst of his fall. Finn smiled and began to laugh; this was the first time an injury had done something good. He picked himself up. Pain flared inside him, it danced through his wounds and cuts like Jake when he was drunk. He staggered forward pain leaping into him, he was screaming inside. 'Sit down Finn; you've done all you can.' He thought to himself, he decided he would but he couldn't his body had a mind of its own, it continued marching. Taking him closer to the burning wreck and the two men lying down. He stood over them, they looked in bad ways. Gunter was now unconscious and probably in a coma, while Lee just stared at Finn with a twisted anger flaring in his eyes.

"Why can you never just die...Hey Finn, why can't you just die?" He said Finn read between the words, things started making sense in his mind; the killer of his father would never just kill Simon unless it was a trap for another cop.

"So who did you and Peter kill Simon and then try robbing the place?" Finn was mad he was almost dead. Lee just started laughing. He laughed long and hard. Finn looked confused, he was getting cold.

"You don't get it. Do you?" Chuckled Lee. "Someone is forcing are hands. I bet you saw the fear in Peter's eyes wonder what he's hiding...don't you?" Finn became intrigued; the person who wanted him dead had hired two people to kill him. 'An ingenious way of making sure, so Lee had gone to rob the place to draw him out and then Peter would shoot him, obviously Lee would have some sort of weapon to kill him with if Peter failed.' He thought to himself, 'now I needed to bring the rat out the hole though, a little bit of cheese would work.'

"So Peter must of thought of the plan seeing he's the smart one. Also how much do you think you would have got paid because you didn't even touch me?" Finn could see he was striking nerves inside Lee, he was twitching madly. Anger and jealousy was eating away at him. "And I bet Peter killed Simon and wants you to take the fall for it." Lee lost it he sprang to his feet, drawing a bowie knife, he launched himself at Finn. The taller man wildly swung at him, barely dodging each swing pain danced in his bones as he moved round. Finn saw he would need to fight back. Lee then lunged the knife for Finns heart, with a swift movement Finn clasped the knife and threw it into the burning wreck. Lee's eyes showed true madness he was more like a wild beast. His punches came fast and hard, Finn bounced then off with his arms, a cringing pain each time his left arm was struck as his would bleed more. Lee then forcefully kicked Finn in the left side of his stomach; Finn was flung back in agony. Lee finally saw his chance drawing Luger pistol; he pointed it at Finns head.

"Goodbye old friend." He hissed coldly. Finn just looked at him; fear was hiding in his eyes like Peter. He sighed; he would need a miracle to save him, like the piece of car. The bang suddenly rang out; Lee's gun went flying from his hand. The officer they had first met was standing with a smoking M16, now pointing for Lees head. Other officers dashed in hitting him unconscious with batons and cuffing him up before throwing him into another swat van and whisking him away. The officer dashed over putting his hand out for Finn to take. Finn firmly grasped it before being rose to his feet. The officer was a lot shorter than him probably shorter then Bonnie, he was in the same uniform as everyone else.

"What's your name kid?" He asked.

"Ben Michael Owens, sir." He said military like, removing his helmet he had a short hair cut neatly but was dyed a blue green colour, his eyes were the same colour. "My friends call me BMO, one cause of my initials and the other cause I play a lot of the game console." The BMO game system, only proper gamers brought this. It was a small robot that talked and walked and created new gamed when you asked. "I think you need a doctor, sir." He signalled for two doctors to come and take him away. The stretcher was over by them in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you BMO," He said cheerfully, lying down onto the stretcher, "Now could you go back to the station tell them what has happened, but make sure Catherine and Jake are first to hear. Got that?"

"Yes sir." Said the excited officer, before he rushed off. Finn kept a smile on his face till he was in the ambulance and was alone. He reached into his pocket pulling out the ring; he frowned at it with discontent. 'For the love of God, please let me be wrong.' He thought tears forming in his eyes, as he looked at the ring. The ambulance was racing faster than a bullet down the highway, it screeched to a halt after moments of racing. The door swung open, as he was pulled out. Multiple doctors and nurses gathered around him quickly. He was pushed into the snow white building, as he was wheeled through two police officers gathered behind the doctors. They finally reached a room; the two officers turned and blocked the door as soon as he was inside. The room started going black as the doctors gathered gloves and tools. It was then black. The doctor slowly cut open Finns left side.

"We have no major stab wounds on any vital organs, his stomach is majorly bruised, however, this should cure over time." He said, he sewed up the back of his skin perfectly then he slowly stitched up the front. "The left arm has been penetrated badly, if this was America or anywhere else he would die but are leading medical treatment should cure him. Nine broken bones in his upper body and one in his lower body. Physical recovery one month." Doctor finished saying before sewing up Finns arm. Placing needles over all his main veins the doctor injected blood back into his system. He then took out a giant machine; it was painted white, lights flashed all over it. The nurses left the room while the doctor pulled protective clothing over his body. He zapped Finn with it. The stitches disappeared, the scars faded away, while inner bones healed and stomach slowly healed.


	8. Chapter 8: dreams of a finn

**OK SO THIS IS THE NEXT PART OF THE MURDER MYSTERY AND FLASHBACKS WILL START AND THINGS ABOUT FRANK (FINNS DAD) ARE GOING TO START TO BE REVEALED! SO ENJOY :D**

* * *

Finn opened his eyes he was alone. The white walls were bare and lonely. He raised his head; it was like lifting a lead brick. He looked at his arm all healed, it was like it never happened. Finn slowly rose to his feet, they felt neutral and numb. It was hard to move nut he walked for the door. His clothes were thrown over a hook on the oak door. His clothes were ruined. He slipped them over his bare skin and boxers. He rummaged through his trouser pocket the ring was still there. He opened the door; no one stood outside it was like the hospital had been deserted. Cobwebs plastered the corners, but he could hear the faint sound of footsteps. He tilted his head to the right. There at the end of the corridor two men in military battle armour rushed to either side of two large doors. They were Peter and Lee! Finn stepped back startled what if they were here to kill him! He started panicking he started edging back.

"Doors locked!" Shouted Lee, "Smash it commander!" Finns stopped dead like a statue as the commander walked over, he had blonde hair which was short but messy, ocean blue eyes, a .44 magnum with a bear engraved on the handle round his waist, wore heavy battle gear. It was him! Finn started seeing things fly into the hospital. He was still asleep. Finn panicked where was Sarah, 'Oh God I'm remembering that day!' His heart pounded against his chest as the pounding thud smashed through the door. The flames burst out he watched as the three men were catapulted flying. He then looked back over it. Something was wrong. He kept replaying the doors opening watching more and more closer to Peter. Why was better the only one who had backed away from the door? He watched the memory closer. Peter was first to wake up. He went into the room. 'No that's impossible!' He thought. Everything started to shake Finn wobbled frantically.

"No one will ever know." Said Peter as things started to prance out of focus. Finn shot up; he was sitting half naked sweating madly in a hospital bed. His pupils were diluted, he breathed heavier then iron, sweat ran down him like a waterfall and his heart smashed against his chest like a hammer. The walls were bare and lonely white while there sat an oak door with his clothes hung on a hook. He lifted himself out the bed, the only difference between this room and his dream was there was a mirror on the back wall. He looked at himself. He was down to his blue boxers, his arm looked like nothing had ever happened, all his scars were gone and all major outer bruising was gone, he was caked in mud, gravel, blood and other things he dare not imagine. He picked his feet up and strolled over to his clothes slipping them on carefully he looked more and more of a mess. Leaving the room he saw doctors, nurses and patients walking about. He made his way to the reception. The receptionist looked up at him.

"Name." She said quickly. Finn looked startled by how fast she had asked.

"Finn Hammond." He said proudly. She passed a tray out and a forum sheet. Finn gathered his objects from the tray, his gun, his badge, the torn picture, the bag with the hair in, his phone was smashed, the note from the mystery man, his wallet and the ring. He placed them into his pockets, before reading the forum and signing. He turned from the women.

"Oh yeah there was a message for you," She called, Finn spun his head round to listen, "His name was Jake he said he wants you at the station when you wake." Finn rolled his eyes before heading outside. The sky was dark, the roads were covered with brightly light cars and the street lights beat down onto the sidewalk. Finn decided the walk would do him good. He walked through the streets, people turned their backs on him, and remarks about his clothes came flying as he walked the cold unforgiving streets. Finn couldn't careless he slowly was placing things together in his mind. It just wasn't possible. He was soon back at the station; the rain had just started to roll in. The elevator slowly climbed its way higher and higher. Finn yawned he was emotionally and physically exhausted, he sighed as he walked into the big office jungle. Everyone had gone for the night. It was a barren wasteland of desks and offices.

"Hello Finn." Came Jakes voice. Finn span to see him, he wasn't looking happy. "For the safety of my family you can't stay with me anymore. I'm sorry I only just managed to convince Catherine to keep you on the case." Finn felt broken the only place he had to go was his father's house but he hadn't been in their since he was fourteen after Jake adopted him cause his father had become paranoid that he would be murdered.

"But Jake..." He tried to argue but Jake cut him off.

"Finn I've convinced Fionna, Marceline and Bubblegum to sleep in the house with you for the first night but you must understand I have Sammy to worry about." Finn remembered Sammy only six years old, smart and one of the best drawers he's ever seen. Finn nodded as the elevator reopened revealing the three girls, all dressed in casual clothes. Finn turned as Fionna threw his car keys at him. He just caught them.

"You look a mess!" Fionna laughed, Finn turned back to Jake and hugged him. He slowly departed and walked over to the lift. They were all gathered in as the lift doors closed Jake changed from a smile to a frown. The journey was quite. Finn drove the car through the pouring rain. The rain battered the car heavily. The girls watched as Finn drove he looked mad.

"Why didn't any of you come see me then?" Finn snarled, the girls jumped slightly as Finn turned towards the old country district.

"Because Jake and Catherine said we couldn't." They moaned in sync. Finn sighed as he shook his head frantically. He once again turned pulling the car to a halt. They were outside ice kings house. The girls looked confused and dumb founded.

"Why are we here?" Fionna asked. Finn just moved out the car steadily and out into the rain. The girls flickered their eyes between each other suddenly, lights glared down on them like the sun the girls pushed their faces to the cold windows and looked to where the lights were coming from. Amazement drew itself across their faces. Finn got back in the car.

"Welcome home for the night!" He said as he pointed up to the giant mansion with the golden gates with an H on.


	9. Chapter 9: tales of finns past

**OK IN THIS CHAPTER FINNS PAST STATS TO GET REVEALED ALSO I NEED A NAME FOR THE BUTLER! IF YOU THINKOF ONE PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS CHEERS! AND PLEASE ENJOY PART 9 :D**

* * *

The gates swung open revealing the long drive way, the car slowly prowled up the drenched road. The girl's faces couldn't stop showing the excitement of a five year old on Christmas day. Finn hated it. It was a big, magnificent, priceless and lonely. As the car pulled to a stop, the girls were bursting to look inside. Finn turned to them, he looked serious and annoyed.

"Listen I hate this house. It's big and lonely. You are only aloud in the downstairs area upstairs is off limits. Got that?" He snapped the girl's nodded, before they could finish nodding Finn was out into the rain and walking up to the doors.

"We're going upstairs aren't we?" Sighed Bonnie, looking at the curiosity in Fionna's face and the menacing look in Marceline's eyes. They nodded before shining big grins. Giving a smirk Bonnie shook her head and rolled her eyes. They left the car there clothes instantly drenched, Finn was already inside and holding the door for them. As they rushed up the marble steps, the impressive size of the house took them away, it left them breathless. Chandeliers in every room with diamonds hanging off them, original art by OOO artists such as 'The mimic bear', the walls were a beautiful cream colour, pictures of Finn's family hung everywhere and the floors were white tiles or expensive fur rugs. They spun round with amazement as they took the sights in.

"Ahh, Master Finn has returned." Said an old man, he was dressed in a well pressed suit which was black and white, he was short, wrinkled and had white hair. He had a soft and nice voice, the voice of an old charmer. "And he has brought lady friends, would you like me to prepare one or four bed rooms?" Finn turned to the old man giving him a glare. The girls were trying not to laugh. Finn was deeply embarrassed; he just stormed into another room behind two giant wooden doors. The old man pulled a surprised look, "So you are not here for pleasure purposes?" He asked. They shook their heads.

"No we're not." Said Bonnie, "I'm Bonnie, that's Fionna and she's Marceline." She said, pointing to each girl as the man smiled across at them.

"Yes, Bonnibel Bubblegum, I trust your father is well? And of course little Marcie, Finns little adoption and Catherine's sister, my she's got a terrific husband." He said, with a radiant smile across his face, the girls were amazed on how much he knew. "You're probably wondering how I know so much." The girls nodded quickly, "Finn kept in touch after his father threw him out the house when he was fourteen." The girls gathered closer as the man started to tell the tale.

The rain blasted the windows as the wind swirled and glided through the trees. A man with deep blond hair and even darker blue eyes stood over a teenager.

"GET OUT!" The man screeched at the boy. The veins in his neck pumped hard and fast.

"NO!" The boy shouted back, "I live here dad; you can't just destroy my life like this!" The boy was wearing a blue shirt, dark blue shorts and a white bear hat. The man thrust a green backpack into the boys hand with such force the boy stepped back.

"Finn just go live with Jake...he will look after you." Said Frank, tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry a fourteen year old shouldn't have to face this, but, if I am murdered I don't want you dying too." Finn grasped hold of his dad for the final time. Tears poured down his face as his father out him out into the cold rain his body shook and shivered as he flung the pack onto his back and started the trek for Jakes house.

"And that is why Finn was thrown out." The old man concluded. Fionna looked most shocked, she hardly knew anything about this boy, and he seemed to be the most destroyed person she had ever met.

"But Frank wasn't killed till Finn was sixteen, so why did the killer take so long?" Asked Fionna knowing the basic dates from what she had been told by Marceline.

"Well it was paranoia, and he was almost seventeen when his father was killed." Said the old man. Marceline and Bonnie shuddered as they remembered. Fionna looked at them for another tale. Fionna was lost between people who knew everything and the boy who was teaching her was a closed book. Bonnie opened her mouth to start the tale.

Cops rushed to the outside of the building, it was a simple house Catherine was outside cradling a two years old Sammy. The baby was screaming and crying. Jake, Marceline and Bonnie gathered by the door carrying there fire arms. Breathing in the air went still and quite for a moment. Gun shots rang out from in the house. Jake nodded as cops smashed through the door, the rooms smelled of smoke, gun powder and microwave meals. The lights were shot out, cups dishes were smashed and case notes covered the rooms. More gun shots rang out. They were upstairs; Bonnie lifted an M16 as she headed up the stairs alone. Marceline stood at the bottom. Shouting rose in the building, then a struggle before Bonnie was thrown back down the stairs; her body armour took the worst of the fall. Finn appeared at the top of the stairs, his eyes red and bags from lack of sleep covered them, and his toothy grin was yellow and unclean, clothes were mucky, unwashed and creased, his face was unshaven and hair was a messy, greasy mop. The bad smell of alcohol and cheap food hung off him.

"Finn put the gun down" Said Marceline calmly. He smiled an evil grin.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Keep the situation calm, never works, you stupid cow!" He laughed, "Go on shoot me before I get rid of you, just a stupid unloved orphan." Marceline's rage boiled inside her, she lifted her gun to shoot. She couldn't, looking into Finn she still saw that once sweet man who had given her a home, a job, a life. There was a sudden whack; Finn fell down onto the stairs. Jake stood behind him holding his gun like a club.

"And that's, why Finn was removed from the case." Said Bonnie, "It's also the reason why the killer got away." Fionna looked over their faces she felt weird this boy was becoming more and more of a mystery. 'Who did kill his father?' She thought.


	10. Chapter 10: it must be love

**OK SO ITS NOT STOPPED RAINING HERE TODAY SO I NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING TO KEEP ME FROM BEING SAD, SO I DID THIS CHAPTER A CHAPTER EARLY. COUPLE FINNXFIONNA! IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW DO OVERWISE ENJOY PART 10 :D**

* * *

"Anyway, you look soaked I will go get some towels go wait in the main living room, please." Said the butler, waving his old, wrinkled hands towards the two giant wooden doors where Finn had disappeared behind. The girls walked over as the old man slowly disappeared upstairs. They nudged the doors open; it was the most breath taking sight. Finn stood in the middle of the room, there were holographic computer screens plastered round him, he was on a swivel platform which rose and spun round as he went through the screens. The girls watched as he seemed to be hacking into police, military and secret service records. They walked over to a white couch, the room was brightly light the room looked expensively designed. The screens started to show video, written and photographic evidence.

"What took you so long to get in here?" He asked as he continued twirling between the screens. The girls were getting dizzy just watching him work.

"That looks exhausting!" Said Fionna, "Also we were talking with your butler." She sat down onto the couch. The other two girls sat down by the blond, as Finn came down and sat by them. He brought the screens in front of them all.

"Ok, so this is the case reports from Simons and my father's death. Also there are video and written records from when I was in the force, especially when Sarah died." He said, pointing to the different screens. The girls sighed as they looked at him, he was still in his messy clothes and he was unwashed.

"Finn. We'll get started on all this you're going to get washed and changed." Snapped Marceline. Finn was about to protest, when the old man entered with towels and a tray decorated with tea cups, saucers and a tea pot. He walked in front of them placing the tray on a nearby table made of oak and ivory; he poured them tea and dispersed the towels between the girls. He then replaced the tray in his old hands as he shuffled his way out the room. The girls cradled the warm cups in their stone cold hands as they sipped it down their blued lips. Finn however had no tea or towel. He just out his head in his hands as he thought to himself, that dream was haunting him, what he saw must be tricks and lies. The girls looked over the screens as Finn continued to stroke his unclean hair. Bonnie watched as Finn wouldn't move, his mind was wandering.

"Fionna why don't you take Finn to get changed, while me and Marceline get started on this lot." Bonnie suggested, really just wanting some time alone with Marceline. Fionna nodded pulling Finn from his seat, Finn acted as if he was drunk; Fionna guided him out the room as Bonnie slide closer to Marceline. The blond boy and girl entered the hall it seemed colder than a few minutes ago. Fionna started shivering. Finn felt her cold enter his body he wrapped his arms around her to pass heat onto her as he walked up the stairs. Fionna looked shocked as she went up the stairs, Finn said not to go upstairs.

"I know what I said but your freezing. There should be some blankets up here." He said as if he had read her mind. Finn took her along the corridor it was long and unlit. Finn pushed the doors to a room. In the centre was two grave stones and two pots. It was lit by candles and was decorated with religious object and prayer books. "This is what I didn't want you to see. I'll be buried alongside them when I die." He said his voice was tearful. She looked at him, she felt extremely sorry for him. at least not knowing her parents went she didn't need to feel sad if they died, but he had to life with it. She pulled Finn out the room. She closed the door.

"Sorry I didn't know. Now let's get you washed and me some blankets." She said, shining a toothy grin. Finn felt weird when she smiled at him, maybe he was a lost cause just needing someone to show him the way, he didn't know what he was thinking. He pressed his lips against hers as she leaned on the door. He closed his eyes as he held her there. Fionna's eyes widened, she should remove herself but she didn't, she just let him continue kissing her. She closed her eyes, and wrapped her soaked body around the dirty man. She felt amazing like on her birthday but better. They moved back from each other leaning their heads onto each others, smiling childishly Finn lifted the girl up before walking her through two giant ivory doors. All she cared to see was the bed, a king sized bed. Finn threw the two of them on it, before removing his outer clothing. Fionna smiled at the sight of the naked Finn before undressing and beckoning him to come get her.

Outside the two doors stood the old man. He pressed his old ear to the door and listened. He heard the sound of passionate love. He removed his ear smiling; he waddled away and down the stairs as the love continued. Entering the living room, he looked over the girls looking through the data.

"Master Finn and Mistress Fionna have fallen ill and are asleep so please could you not disturb them." He said. The girls just continued looking through the data; they nodded slowly before continuing reading. The old man smiled before closing the doors.


	11. Chapter 11: breakfast

**SOZ THIS CHAPTER IS MUCH SHORTER THIS IS BECAUSE I HAVE WRITTERS BLOCK FOR THIS CHAPTER. SO I DECIDED TO DO THE RELATIONSHIP OF MARCE AND BONNIE. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE NOT VERY PLOT LINE RELATED BUT CHRACTER RELATIONSHIP BUILDING CHAPTER 11 :D**

* * *

Fionna's eyes fluttered open. Her sleepy sky blue eyes gazed gently across the naked man cradling her. He was still fast asleep. His mucky body was pressed gently against her now dirty body. She gave a smile as she buried her head into his chest, her once soaked skin had dried and muck from Finn had taken its place. His warmth boiled soothingly over her, as the sun of a new day gently laid itself across the white duvet, she hoped it was always that colour. Fionna closed her eyes as Finns warmth nurtured her to sleep.

"We stayed up all night, but, I think it was worth it." Yawned Bonnie as she slipped her pyjamas off and her underwear back on. Marceline looked at the almost naked girl as she slipped her clothes on.

"All we did was work!" Said Marceline disappointedly, "We had the night to ourselves! Finn and Fionna were ill, we could have done anything but we had to work!" Marceline huffed as Bonnie finally was changed from her pyjamas to clothes. She supported a pink flowery t-shirt and blue jeans; hair wasn't tied up so it flowed down to her elbows. Picking up the work they had done that night, she slipped it into her lab coat before throwing the coat over her body. Marceline still looked grumpy. She was like a child who didn't get they wanted for Christmas. She was a storming rage. Bonnie could see she needed to make it up to her.

"How about I make breakfast." She said happily. Marceline gave a small nod without looking at her, "I'll do your favourite...strawberries and pancakes!" Marceline turned and watched the girl leave the room. She was stunned, she hadn't told her that. Marceline walked out and smelled the pancakes frying. It was mouth watering she could already taste them in her mouth. She drooled as she hovered towards the smell. She saw Bonnie standing happily whistling, over the pancakes. The butler was laying the table, for an old man he did a lot. He slowly waddled round the table placing cutlery out and fresh china. His old skin glittered an olive colour in the sun. Bonnie continued with the pancakes, as she put on of her small, soft hands into a basket of strawberries. They looked freshly picked and well grown, they smelled divine as they were chopped and placed into a bowl. The bowl was decorated with leaves and flowers. Turning back to the old man, he was placing a vase in the centre of the table with a rose in, noticing Marceline staring he gave a charming smile before leaving the room out into the gardens.

"How did you know that's my favourite?" She asked sitting down. Bonnie swivelled round holding a bowl of strawberries and a plate filled with pancakes. She strolled over, placing the food just before Marceline's nose, she sniffed with glee. Bonnie sat down across from her; she took some of the food and started eating. She ate with posh sophistication; while Marceline ate like a pig scoffing and munching the food quickly. Satisfaction across her face as she swallowed strawberries whole. Bonnie smiled at her, she was a simple girl who didn't know much else, but, the appreciation of her food was great.

"It said it in one of the case files." She said. Marceline shrugged and continued stuffing her face. Marceline noticed Bonnie eating with a knife and fork.

"I can see why you're so thin, you hardly eat anything like that." She chuckled. Bonnie scowled harshly at her. Marceline rose coming closer to Bonnie she took the knife and fork, throwing them into the kitchen; she smiled at the shocked girl. "Now use your hands, to pick up the food." Bonnie slowly dipped her hand into her food pulling some out. It felt weird in her hands as she placed some in her mouth. She slowly got faster and faster till she was as quick as Marceline.

"This is amazing!" She squealed. Marceline smiled sitting down back to her breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12: so very close

**OK SO HERE IS THE NEXT PART! SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT AND TAKING SOMETIME TO UPLOAD BUT THE NEXT TWO WEEKS ARE BUSY FOR ME SO CHAPTERS SHOULD BE EVERYDAY FROM NEXT THURSDAY! STILL NEED A NAME FOR THE BUTLER SO ANY IDEAS LEAVE IN A REVIEW! OVERWISE ENJOY THE NEWEST PART OF THE ICE KING GETS ICED! :D**

* * *

The two women lay back in their chairs with satisfaction. Their hands were grubby from strawberries and pancakes. The sun beat down onto the empty plates and reflected up onto their faces, they seemed relaxed. Bonnie moved her legs up onto the table; the sun ran down them perfectly as she got comfortable. As she began to dose off something poked into her side, eyes suddenly flew open her legs flew off the table taking a couple of plates with them. With a clash Marceline sat up quickly. She looked like a scared cat.

"What the hell Bonnie?" She said agitated. She still looked startled as the butler waddled in with a broom. Pulling the file out from under her lab coat, she looked across towards an old grandfather clock. It was almost midday.

"Sorry. We need to get to work lets go get Finn and Fionna." She said anxiously.

"You've never missed being at work on time have you?" Laughed Marceline as the butler squeezed past with the broken plates in a dustpan. She followed Bonnie's leaf eyes towards the clock. "Catherine's going to go mad!" She whimpered. Bonnie nodded as she stood up quickly wiping her hands on the table cloth. They headed out of the room back into the living room gathering up their stuff they had brought. Picking the car keys up, the girls started packing the car franticly. Shoving evidence, case notes and equipment into the back. The old wrinkled man watched in amazement as they rushed like a hurricane, before the slam of the boot rang out.

"Ok, we defiantly packed everything." Panted Bonnie, "We are so dead if Catherine finds out me slept in!" Marceline flashed her a face, telling her she knew this already. The two girls skin reflected shone nicely against the sun, the car was wet from the rain of the night before but they still leaned on it for breath.

"Yes. That's everything but Finn and Fionna." She wheezed. They were worn out from how fast they had gone, they couldn't remember having to work that quick ever. Maybe the fear of Catherine's bad side made them go quicker. "Ok now we get them." She said, starting to walk back inside. Bonnie picked herself up from the warm car and strolled back up the tall steps. The glaring light of day disappeared as she entered the huge house, the hall looked as dark as the night. The butler shuffled to the foot of the stairs, his old body struggled up the stair, and his breath carried a wheeze as he climbed higher and higher. He was obviously too old for his job. When he reached the top he stood there for a single short moment before starting to clean a huge frame. She hadn't noticed it last night; it was of a tall blond man with well trimmed hair and bright blue eyes. 'Must be Frank she thought. Marceline started up the stairs, they were steep and uncomfortable to walk up, Bonnie however was gliding up them with ease. The girl eyed her with cold jealousy as she mockingly walked up them. Reaching the top two long corridors went off either side of them. Many plain doors similar to the last beaconed off the sides. But at the far end of the right were two huge ivory doors. They plastered themselves high up to the ceiling. They walked down towards it obviously this was Franks old room but Finn would sleep here. The old man's face dropped faster than a lead balloon, his sprang wider then a black hole and a small treacle of sweat ran down his wrinkly old face. He made his way quickly round them and started to polish the doors, holding them shut.

"Excuse me." Said Bonnie in a sweet, pleasant voice, "Could you move so we can go get Finn and where is Fionna sleeping?" The old man gulped inside. His tired heart pounded.

"I can't quite remember where she is...but they were ill last night if you remember so it's best not to disturb them." He smiled sweetly as the words flew from his dried up lips. The girls looked at each other before turning to leave. The old man sighed inside. Then a faint scream came from behind the door. The two girls span round like lightning bolts, before marching to the door and placing their ears against the smooth ivory.

"That sounded like Fionna!" Whispered Bonnie, "Why would she be in Finn's room?" Marceline thought about this for a moment.

"They probably switched so the killer would get tricked." She whispered smartly. Bonnie nodded as the butler turned away putting his head in his hands, so very close. He had almost tricked two cops and saved Finn and Fionna from major embarrassment. Another scream came but this time it was louder.

"That's defiantly her!" Whispered Bonnie. Marceline backed them away from the door. Drawing her colt 1911, she kicked the doors open and pointed the gun in.

"OPD! Nobody mo..." She started strong but stopped into a stare and shock. Bonnie looked open eyed and surprised as what lay before them they did not expect.


	13. Chapter 13: imunity

**OK HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER SORRY ITS SHORT BUT CHAPTER SHOULD BECOME LONG AGAIN AFTER THIS ONE BECAUSE I JUST WANTED TO LEAVE SUSPENCE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! iF YOU WANT TO REVIEW PLEASE DO. I DO READ ALL REVIEWS AND ANY IDEAS YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS I WILL CONSIDER! SO ENJOY THE NEXT SUSPENCE ENDING PART OF MY STORY! :D**

* * *

Finn and Fionna pulled the blanket over their shame as the girls continued to stare. Finn gave a weak smile towards the two girls as he turned to face the red faced Fionna. She was burying her head into the blanket. Bonnie and Marceline stopped staring before looking at each other, the tint of evil in their eyes and grins of menacing devils on their lips.

"Well we don't mind who you sleep with." Said Bonnie, "Actually we're happy that you've got each over to be with." The naked lovers sighed; relief grew over their mucked faces.

"But..." Grinned Marceline maniacally, "I wonder if everyone else will be chilled as us. Catherine for instance." Their faces dropped into pure shock and fear, eyes were wider then sun and fear was running through them like a train.

"DON'T TELL CATHERINE!" They screamed in unison, "WE'LL DO ANYTHING!" They started to regret those words as the grins became more menacing. The old man had passed Fionna her clothes so she slowly slipped them on before getting out the bed and standing tall. She was covered in muck from Finn; her hair was messy and wild. Finn however was pulling boxers from a near draw using the blanket to hide his manliness. After getting dressed Finn reappeared. He was dressed in the same clothes as yesterday and his hair was wildly spiky and messy. Finn and Fionna smiled weakly as the girls whispered between each other. It was unnerving them, what were they talking about? Were they going to make them do?

"Right!" Said Bonnie, "As you said you'll do anything, number one you have to let me and Marceline drive your car, number two you have to let us lead the next interview and third you have to invite us all to diner and tell everyone your dating." The two looked at each other. They weren't too bad. The smiles they produced were stronger as they held hands.

"Ok. So what did you find out on the cases?" Asked Fionna, smiling at Finn. The girls smiled at each other. They felt happy that Finn was getting a girl who would love him. They beaconed for them to follow them. They followed them down to his car. Getting into the cars beautiful leather insides, they speed quickly towards the office. The butler smiled until they were gone. Re moving a cell phone he placed it on his ear.

"You better know what you're doing." He said, "I don't think Finns any wiser about who's done it, but, I'm now immune right?"

Entering the office, everything seemed mad and hectic. Officers rushed around like headless chickens, men and women in handcuffs were being rushed about. Catherine was in her office screaming down her phone, Jake was ordering officers about.

"Finn get over here KNOW!" He shouted. Finn obliged, while the girls went off to bring Fionna up to speed with what they had found. "Finn we've got a new body. And it looks like it might be another of your Fathers killers." Finn teary eyed sat down putting his head in his hands.

"Why now?" He said. Jake shaking his head sadly, before handing him a case file.

"Go to your team and then to the body." Finn nodded after Jake finished. Walking off to the girls he leaned on the door frame and watched them talk, he felt like he really influenced them.

"What you got?" He asked, catching them off guard.

"Oh, we know the person who killed your father was also who killed Simon. We believe think that it has to be someone with great understanding of the human body." Said Bonnie, her eyes followed Marceline as she closed the doors. "We think it could be someone in the police force with a new partner." Bonnie blurted out. Finn showed no shock formed on his face as he placed a ring onto the table.

"But that's..." Said the three girls in shocked unison.


	14. Chapter 14: wheres peter

**HEY PEOPLE SO FROM TOMORROW CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER BUT I NEED TO CATCH UP ON MY SLEEP SO HERES JUST A LITTLE CHAPTER TO MAKE YOU SMILE TILL THE BIG ACTION HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER! SO SORRY FOR NO UPLOADS FOR AGES BUSY WEEKS! IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW PLEASE DO ITS GREAT TO SEE THE SUPPORT! WITHOUT ANY MORE BLAH BLAH'S FROM ME ENJOY CHAP 14! :D**

* * *

"Jake's!" They shouted in pained unison. Finn sadly placed it in front of them.

"Or Cakes." He said blankly, "My theory is that it's one of them trying to frame the other. As my father only worked with a small force it should be easy to track them down to see if it's going to be Jake or Cake." The girls looked broken especially Fionna. Her eyes looked like a river was forming, her face tensed to try and stop the tears rolling out.

"Ok." Said Bonnie recomposing herself, "We will need to find a Marcus Lord and Tina Rainicorn." Marceline nodded pulling out a file with them a lot younger but it burnt in Finn as he stared at the pictures. The man had grey hair which was growing into a pony tail, he was wearing a white shirt with rolled up selves and top two buttons unbuttoned, a done up black waist coat and silver grey trousers. He was an explosives expert, cop gone gang enforcer and the last person to see his father alive. He was a coloured man originally from the small island of RRR of the coast of OOO it was famous for hot climates and terrorists. He worked mainly for Lee's gang but also was contracted by all gang. Finn picked up the picture of the women, she had multi coloured hair and clothing, she was living a mile away from where Simon was killed and had a history with Jake.

"What's the next move Finn?" Asked Fionna, managing to hold the tears back. Finn thought for a moment, the world stopped around him as he thought.

"Well, Marceline and Bonnie, you are going to go find Peter. Fionna you're going to come with me to the new body." Finn said emotionlessly, the girls looked shocked.

"There's another one?" Marceline looked surprised as he said it. But Finn was already gone the smell of his unclean clothes hung in the air for a couple of minutes as Fionna darted after him.

"Ok so where will assassins go if he's just killed an old friend of his?" Asked Bonnie. Marceline gave a wicked smile. She checked her gun was firmly round her waist as she walked to the doors. Bonnie followed her, still wanting an answer.

"Easy...the pub." She beamed a wicked smile, "And if he's not we might as well check the booze is ok." Giggling evilly as started to head for the lift. Bonnie's face was stunned in pure amazement, Marceline never failed to show her ways of getting out of work.

A drive downtown to the local bar was a boring one as the day was warm and sunny but the streets were damp. It was owned by Lee's family. The vampire crew. The bar smelled of beer, sweat and smoke. Prostitutes lined the bar, gang members easily noticeable and the atmosphere was dark and evil. There at the bar was a man with dark pink hair; his hand was clutched to a sniper and a bottle of rum. He was burnt on his left hand. Pulling a picture out the girls compared the features, it was a match. Seeing his face would confirm it. Just then a girl with bright ginger hair, walked over to him placing her arms around him, it was obvious this was a girlfriend of the mans. He turned his head to meet hers it was Peter alright. They moved their lips closer; Marceline had already seen enough love for one day.

"OPD! ON THE GROUND!" Marceline shouted pulling out her colt 1911. Peter lifted his sniper and shot madly, he was obviously drunk, his bullets flew around the room clashing with tables and people. The however had stated running for it.

"Bonnie get after her, I'll take the drunk!" Marceline shouted as a bullet just missed her. Bonnie nodded, she was in quick pursuit of the girl as bullets flew past her.


	15. Chapter 15: pubs are for drinking

**FINALLY A PROPER LENGTH CHAPTER :) SORRY I CANT DO FIGHT SENCES SO I TRYED MY BEST, I'LL WORK ON THEM. PLEASE REVIEW ITS NICE TO SEE SUPPORT. ENJOY PART 15 :D**

* * *

Bonnie chased after the red head as she fled out the bar. The girl swam her way through doors and people like it was water. She was soon outside and clambering up the building like a cat, Bonnie was amazed with the girl's athletic abilities but she could do better. Hiding her lab coat underneath a dumpster she started bounding up the building jumping between each side of the building till she was almost touching the runner. As the sun emerged onto the building tops it looked like a beautiful scene. The light reflected off the wet roofs it was magical. Bonnie's sightseeing was cut short by a forceful blow to the face. She stuttered back the girl was readying for a fight. Her hair went down to below her shoulder blades, she was the same height as her, her eyes were the colour of fire, she was well tanned and wore flame coloured t-shirt and jeans. Bonnie braced herself throwing a wild jab for her ribs only to be parried by the girls elbow and a sweep of her leg sent her tumbling to the ground. Hitting her head hard the pain rushed through her like a bullet, the girl now leaning over her came in for a punch. Bonnie just rolled out the way as the girl thudded her hand into the roof. The girl stepped back in pain; Bonnie took her chance karate chopping the back of the girl's neck while sweeping her feet from underneath her, smashed her face against the ceiling, a small trickle of blood ran out from the girl. Checking her pulse, Bonnie found she was alive probably unconscious. Turning her back to her she smiled smugly. No one would believe her. Going for her phone she slowly looked through her contacts for the police swat teams. As her phone made its way to the number, an arm wrapped itself around her neck, then another and then legs were wrapped round her like a snake. Her phone fell smashing on the flat roof. The air was slowly dying away from her; she could feel everything getting colder. Throwing herself backwards her back made contact with another body not the ground; the squeal of the girl's pain was loud in her ear. Throwing herself to her feet Bonnie looked back at the girl she was badly beaten but once more she lunged from the floor up at Bonnie. Just blocking the attack Bonnie's feet were forced back, the girl threw more punches her way, blocking and dodging, Bonnie was forced slowly backwards. She tried to sweep her feet away again but she pounded high into an air before sending a kick to Bonnie's face, she felt her nose break as blood ran down her face. She smiled menacing as she ran at the girl tackling her to the ground regaining some ground throwing jabs into her ribs and face. She could see the girl clinging in agony to her chest and face. She looked like she had been to hell and back. Rising to her feet, the sun silhouetted her onto the roof, emotionlessly she turned away standing just before the edge she carefully planned away down with the suspect. As her brain came up with the perfect way down she felt to hands push her, she went forward flying over the edge she spun round like a ballerina clasping the buildings edge. The ginger was refusing to give up she stood over the girl like she was playing God choosing life or death. She began to laugh, she pulled a syringe from her pocket, she placed it against Bonnie's skin, her vein pumped blood quicker than a speeding car round her as blood and sweat ran down her face.

"I hate to waste a pretty face but oh well." Said the girl her voice was evil and burnt Bonnie's ears. Just then the ring of a .44 magnum ran out. Blood spewed out of the girl's forehead, as her eyes looked emotionless; she toppled over the building edge like she was a doll smacking the ground with a giant thud.

"I got you." Said Fionna reaching her hand over. Bonnie quickly grabbed it and was once more on solid ground. Noticing an open trap door on the roof there was probably stairs inside the building.

"I thought you were at the over body." She panted still trying to come to terms with almost dying.

"Well, thanks would have been nice!" Laughed Fionna, "But being serious the area had already been cleaned of evidence, the body was Marcus Lord and then in a dumpster was another body Tina Rainicorn's, and a picture on each mocking Finn."

"Great." She said disheartened, "Only Jake and Catherine remain from Frank's team, we've just killed a suspect who probably could have told us of Jake or Catherine hired them." Fionna nodded also disheartened.

"I think Finn knows that we are losing this case." She said sadly, "Anyway let's go help them, that Peters really drunk." As she said that Marceline came running out of the building. She gripped the girl's arms pulling them to their feet.

"We need to get off this building, Peters started a fire." She gasped looking over Bonnie, "What happened to you?"

Finn flung Peter over a table, as the fires danced around him. Peter gripped his sniper before pulling the trigger at Finn. The loud click came out. Peter's eyes widened as Finn threw a chair at him, knocking him back. Peter growled turning his sniper into a club he swung it at Finn, he just ducked under it punching him in the gut he went backwards.

"I thought you were dead!" Shouted Peter, "You made me feel sorry for you. You bastard." Peter's drunken rage was in full swing. Picking his rum back up he started pouring more down his lips.

"Sorry Peter." Said Finn weak and quiet. Drawing his gun he shot the bottle, the flamed hit the rum. It burnt fiercely moving down the rum the flames entered Peter. His screams were of burning agony as he burnt from the inside out. Finn raised another shot straight through Peter's head saving him the pain. Finn darted like a bull through the flames and out through the bar doors onto the street. Fire trucks pulled up as he regained his breath. As the shouts of his name from the side ally beckoned.

* * *

**TO THE GUEST WHO** **LEFT A REVIEW COMPLAINING ABOUT COUPLES AND SAYING ABOUT AN UP COMING EPISODE! 1) IT'S A FANFIC THE COUPLES ARE MY CHOICE AND I DID PUT FLAME PRINCESS SHE'S WENT TO BE SARAH FLAME 2) I WENT AND CHECKED THE EPISODE PREVIEW AND WHAT IT SAID ABOUT IT, ALL IT SHOWS IS FINN STILL HAS FEELING FOR FLAME PRINCESS AND SAYS BUBBLEGUMS GOING TO GET JEALOUS SO IT'S NOT CONFIRMED THAT IT'S GOING TO END WITH FINN DATING FLAME PRINCESS 3) IF YOUR JUST GOING TO SWEAR AND RANT AT ME IN MY REVIEWS FOR AN EPISODE I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW EXISTED TILL YOU RANTED ABOUT IT (AND IT'S NOT EVEN OUT) YOU CAN GO DIE! 4) IF IT WAS FINN HAVING SEX WITH HIMSELF IT WOULD BE BOY ON BOY. THEIR GENDER SWAPPED NOT BLOODY BROTHER AND SISTER! 5) YOU ARE THE MOST NARROW MINDED INDIVIDUAL I'VE EVER HEARD OF, AND FANFICS ARE PEOPLE'S OWN CHOICES LIKE OWN CHARACTERS, OWN PAIRINGS AND OWN PLOT LINES!**

* * *

**I AM VERY SORRY FOR THAT BUT I AIN'T HAVING PEOPLE SWEARING AT ME FOR A COUPLE I LIKE THE IDEA OF! AND FOR ME NOT HEARING OF AN EPISODE IN THE PLANNING STAGES! I WONT RANT AT REVIEWERS AGAIN BUT HE/SHE ANNOYED ME! HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D**


	16. Chapter 16: things start to make scence

**HEY HEY! SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AGAIN BUT IT WAS REALLY SUNNY HERE THE LAST FEW DAYS! SORRY FOR MY LITTLE RANT AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY LONG BECAUSE I MISSED SO MANY DAYS IT WAS ORIGINALLY TWO 1000 WORD CHAPTERS BUT I MORPHED IT INTO ONE LONGER CHAPTER. THE MURDERER AND WHY HE/SHE DID IT IS REVEALED NEXT TIME! PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THE SUPPORT IT BOOSTS MY CONFIDENCE AND SHOWS ME YOU STILL WANT TO SEE MY WRITING! WITHOUT MUCH DELAY HERE IS PART 16 ENJOY :D**

* * *

Finn walked towards his team, his clothes now burnt as well as unclean. He arrived at the ally, a body was splattered up and down the walls and floor, Bonnie was retrieving her lab coat and Marceline was rummaging through the victims pockets.

"Well, this is the walking dead." Said Marceline, "Sarah Flame. She didn't get burnt alive she was shot dead by Fionna." Finn didn't look too surprised, his dream had been right. Peter must have set up her being burnt alive.

"Well Peters dead as well." Sighed Finn, "We aren't going to catch this psycho if all are suspects keep dying." A kind of sick joke appeared in his voice, but before Marceline could react to it he was over by Fionna. Fionna had finally come to terms with killing someone. She was paler then white; her eyes were wide and focused on the floor, her entire body shook as she sat still her back placed against another building. "It's never easy." Finn said sitting next to her. She looked across at him; her eyes were filled with tears and confusion. All she did was lean her head into his shoulder and let the tears run out. Her hair covered her face, as Finn comforted her.

"Marceline!" Shouted Bonnie suddenly. She had pulled out her lab coat but there was something else in her hands. It was a syringe. It had a thin needle, was colder then ice and was filled with a liquid. Bonnie aimed it at the ground, squeezing gently a trickle of liquid nitrogen hit the floor. Marceline looked impressed. Placing it in a bag she came to the weeping girl buried in the man.

"Sarah most likely killed Simon, which means she most likely killed the others." Marceline beamed, "Cleans Jake and Catherine out nicely." Finns eyes suddenly widened. He rose to his feet, throwing Fionna from his shoulders. It started whirling in his head, Peter was smart, Marcus was smart, and Simon was smart. What gets them killed? A military assassin, a gang enforcer and a criminal master mind. Simon had discovered who had killed his father so what if Marcus had and Peter would have kept a secret document of who hired him in case he needed it.

"I'm going to go interview Lee." He said in a soul searching manner, "You three get a nice dinner organised invite Jake and Catherine. But make sure they don't bring Sammy." Before the girls could ask what he was up to he was speed walking through the storm of firemen and police officers. Jumping into a crummy cop car he whacked the siren on full blast and hurtled towards the station.

"What was that about?" Asked Bonnie and Fionna.

"This never ends well." Sighed Marceline staring back at them.

The office jungle was almost empty, only BMO and a couple of over officers sat round laughing. Upon seeing Finn they quickly pretended to be working, still sipping alcohol when they didn't think Finn was looking.

"Do you want to help the law?" Finn asked. The men looked between themselves before nodding. "Then make sure no one enters that interview room while I'm in there." They nodded before scrabbling to their feet, disarming the lift and blocking the stairs.

"What you going to do Finn?" Asked BMO. Finn looked at him twisted fire burnt in him an inhuman feel came from him as he entered the room. The room was dull, a single sided window stood strong on the rear wall, a table in the centre with a man handcuffed to a chair on the one side.

"Oh look, it's the unkillable man. Please say your here to let me go." Lee growled, he was bruised and had torn clothes like Finn.

"Not exactly." He smiled the inhuman wicked grin. Lee started to scream as placed a thumb into Lees eye and slowly pushed in. "Tell me who hired you." He snarled as he pushed harder. Lee's breath was growling in agony as he held back the screams of pain. Finn shouted the question down his ear as he placed his other thumb over Lee's other eye. Once more pain leaped out of Lee, but not a single word. Finn snatched his hands off; Lee dropped his head in pure pain. "Who hired you and Peter to kill me?" He yelled again. Lee didn't speak, he looked lifeless. "Did you know Sarah was alive?" Lee's head shot up, disbelieve covered his face.

"No S-SS-she's dead, she had burnt alive." Lee whimpered. Finn looked unmoved. Lee's mind tore at him. The questions, the answers, the truth. It all started to dig into his mind. "Me and Peter were hired to kill you," He started, defeat around him, "But Peter stayed in there longer than me."

"In where, Lee?" Finn leaned into him, Lee had fear plastered over him. Finn knew there could only be two people possible but who?

"Jake Samson...he hired me." He said weakly. Finn stood up tall a tear in his eye. He walked behind Lee. Lee gulped.

"When I'm back, I expect you to be long gone." He snarled into his ear, unlocking his handcuffs. Lee sighed a sigh of relief stroking his wrists, he nodded and slowly limbed out of the room. Finn followed in pursuit as, Lee left for a new start.

"Finn, we think we found something." Shouted BMO. He smiled happily, switching a giant screen on, there was a video containing Marcus and Tina. It slowly started to buffer before starting.

"Hello Finn. I know your getting this because my darling here is the best hacker around. I am confessing to setting your father up, as looking like a crocked cop, but I didn't realise he would get killed by those nut job. I am talking about Jake and his accomplice who I still do not know but you should figure that out. Finn I am sorry for what you must have thought about your father and how he came across as the bad guy. Please forgive me and Tina for using your father's name on the bank account." The voice of Marcus said, it was sweet and thick. The message ended suddenly. Finn sat there for a while just thinking. How was he going to play this? Jake was a murderer, Catherine was more than likely the accomplice but why keep Peter back so long at a meeting and how those Sarah fit in?

"BMO, bring up bank details for Peter Gumball, Lee Baxter and Jake Samson." He said. BMO pulled three bank statements up by each other. Lee had received $10,000 but Peter had received $20,000 and Jakes bank account was $40,000 down. Finn slowly whirled things around in his mind, he needed to search Jakes house. "Thanks BMO." Finn smiled politely at him before getting printed copies of the bank statements.

"Where we going for dinner then?" Asked Catherine as she looked over the ashes of the pub.

"GMO le cuisine." Said Fionna. The five star restaurant was hard to get into but served the most spectacular food in all of OOO, dinner there was to die for.

"Ok, we'll come for eight. We can celebrate you catching the killers." Smiled Catherine locking her arms round Jakes.

"Killer." Bonnie intervened.

"Opps slip of the tongue." Chuckled Catherine, she was a much bubblier person when Finn wasn't around. The three girls turned away and strolled towards Finns car. It was a bit mucky and needed cleaning but was still the fastest car around. Getting in the girls sighed happily maybe this case was finally over, maybe Jake and Catherine weren't part of it. As they revved the powerful engine the radio blasted out a classic rock song. The car pulled away and towards the more modern parts of OOO. The city looked bliss, the sun set beautifully over the maze of a city. Smiles spread across their faces as they headed towards a mansion. It was half the size of Simons but was still quite nice. It had pinkie red walls, big pillars in front of the main entrance and two large doors.

"So this is my house." Said Bonnie swerving the car up the drive way. It was a simple concrete drive way with nothing fancy around it. "I've got some dresses and that you two could borrow." The girls smiled and nodded like the nodding dogs in the back of cars. As they entered, the vast corridors spread out; it was a similar design to Finns house but looked brighter and more alive. The three girls crept up the red carpet stairs; they felt like movie stars striding up. Bonnie lead them into a large bedroom, the girls mouths hung open as Bonnie smiled showing her room off. The lights were chandeliers decorated with rare emeralds and diamonds, there was golden jewellery spread across a gold plated dresser, fluffy white carpets, a double bed with pink covers, the walls were in a pinkie red style, a full body length mirror and an entire wall that looked like it was a door.

"Wow." Said a stunned Marceline, as a breath taken Fionna just wandered around, in amazement. "Where's your wardrobe though?" As the words had formed Bonnie had pulled the one wall away to reveal isles of clothes. The girl's eyes widened as Bonnie pointed to the millions of clothes she had.

"Well I have every piece of clothing you could ever want." A gleeful childish smile on her face, "Just don't go in those draws." She slowly looked through the dresses, looking back at the girls as she compared the dresses to their figures. Fionna's phone suddenly rang. Finn. She answered quickly lifting it to her ear.

Fionna: "Hey, what's up."

Finn: "Hey. Was there anything on Sarah's body? A syringe maybe?"

Fionna: "ERR, yeah there was...Why?" As Marceline showed her the syringe.

Finn: "No reason. What times dinner?"

Fionna: "Eight at GMO le cuisine...Finn what aren't you telling us?"

Finn: "I may be a couple of minutes late. I'll see you soon love you bye."

Fionna: "Finn wait..." The line dropped dead. Sighing Fionna turned back to the other girls, Marceline had now found great pleasure in looking in Bonnie's draws. Marceline turned out; a clown grin turned her lips. In her hands she held out a pair of leopard skin style knickers. Fionna turned into a hyena giggling uncontrollably. This set off a chain reaction Marceline was soon rolling giggling on the floor. The two girls unable to control themselves shouted up in unison,

"Bonnie didn't think leopard was your style!" Giggling like mad men during their call. Bonnie turned to them her, marching over like a solider snatching them off her.

"I told you not to go in my draws!" She squealed, her face as red as an apple. They slowly sat up wiping the tears from their eyes they slowly stopped chuckling.

"What all I did was put my hand in your knickers." Said Marceline. Bonnie glared at her angrily before Fionna was laughing out loud once more.

"So you've been putting your hands in Bonnie's knickers have you Marceline?" Chuckled the hyena.

"Yes...wait...NO not like that!" Marceline screamed, realising what she meant. The two of them now redder then strawberries, glared harshly at Fionna as she failed to control her laughter.

Finn looked over the files more and more. His brain was working harder than ever before. He stroked his golden hair as he sat in his empty mansion house. A glass of wine sat at the side of him. Swinging it down he headed into the shower. His old clothes lay perfectly still in front of him, as he started the shower. The water curved over his body as the muck slowly slid off his cut skin. He felt his pain wash off his body as he sighed. The hairs on his body slowly flattened against him and made him feel complete. After five minutes he stopped the water dead. He walked his relaxed body out the shower, picking up a towel he rubbed himself dry quickly as his brain slowly returned to the topic at hand. Walking to his bedroom he flung a wardrobe open he smiled as he slipped on a new suit. It was tailor made, a fedora in black with a white strip round the bass, a black blazer with a trick in its sleeve, a white shirt, a grey waist coat with the ability to hide his gun, a black bow tie, sharp trousers designed for his comfort and style, finally a pair of black shoes designed to be a pointed kick. He looked himself over; he was well groomed and smelled divine. He thought that he looked more like James Bond then a cop in the suit with all its hidden abilities. It hit him; he knew where to look in Jakes house.

"Ok, I look like some princess." Moaned Marceline as she stuttered around in her high heels. Her hair had been straightened so it ran perfectly against her spine, he make up was done masterfully, her dress was a dark purple colour which revealed her breasts nicely, it had a black belt around the waist which made her look like she had a hourglass figure, it revealed most of her legs and all her arms. Bonnie smiled at her creation. She was wearing her hair in a long pony tail, her make up again was spotless, her dress covered all her legs and arms, it was pink with lighter shades of purple around it, her heels were higher than Marceline's but she was still shorter.

"OK, Fionna your turn!" Called Bonnie.

"This is just revenge for me saying that thing earlier isn't it?" She said as she stepped out. Her golden hair had been curled, her makeup done precisely, her breasts just showed as she supported the white and gold dress, the skirt went out in a puffed up style, and her shoulders were covered by puffs of the dress, a solid gold bunny necklace around her neck and heels. Bonnie smiled delighted as she passed a purse to both girls.

"Let's go then." She announced, "And remember Fionna you got a tell Catherine your dating Finn." She giggled as Fionna shook thinking of how dead she was going to be.


	17. Important 4 shadow kid guest rant at u

**WARNING THIS IS A RANT AT THE GUEST WHO NAMED HIM/HERSELF AS SHADOW KID!**

* * *

**A FANFIC IS WHERE PEOPLE WRITE ABOUT THEIR OWN IMAGINES OF THE SHOW AND ALL THAT NORMALLY GETS REFRENCED INTO THE SHOW ARE THE CHARACTERS AND BACKGROUNDS!**

* * *

**THESE PEOPLE THEN CREATE OWN PLOTS/TWISTS/COUPLES AND OTHER THINGS SO IF YOU CAN'T EXCEPT THAT THEN DON'T READ FAN FICTIONS!**

* * *

**YOU SAY FINNXFIONNA IS WRONG WELL ITS NOT! BECAUSE FINN ISN'T FIONNA THERE JUST GENDER SWAPPED NOT BLOOD RELATED YOU BASTARD!**

* * *

**I NOTHING AGAINEST FINNXFLAMEPRINCESS ACCTUALLY I LIKE THE COUPLE BUT ALL THE NEW UPCOMING EPISODE SHOWS IS ONE DATE BUT REMEMBER WHEN PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM WAS TURNED YOUNG EVERYONE THOUGHT IT WOULD STAY LIKE THAT BUT IT DIDN'T BECAUSE THERE WOULD BE NO ROMANTIC PLOT LINES THE ACTUAL WRITTERS CAN PUT IN SO FINNXFLAMEPRINCESS WILL PROBABLY STAY FOR THE EPISODE NOT THE ENTIRE SHOW!**

* * *

**SORRY FOR THIS RANT BUT IF YOU JUST GOING TO BITCH ABOUT COUPLES AND EPISODES THAT AREN'T EVEN OUT THEN DON'T REVIEW! **

**THANKS FOR READING AND GOOD NIGHT :)**


	18. Chapter 17: the end by any cost

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY! SORRY FOR RANTING LAST CHAPTER BUT THANK YOU TO ACSMSPORE FOR OPENING MY VIEWS YOU GAVE ME A LOT TO THINK ABOUT AND THERE MIGHT BE A FINNXFLAMEPRINCESS STORY COMING SOON! BUT PLEASE NO MORE COMMENTS ABOUT COUPLE CHOICES THANKS! REVIEW IF YOU WANT I LIKE THE SUPPORT AND THE NEXT STORY OUT IS THE SEQUEL TO EVERY ONE HUNDRED YEARS! ENJOY :D**

* * *

The car edged into the car park. The dancing life of the restaurant came flowing out. Catherine and Jake stood waiting. Catherine was in a light brown frock with a pearl necklace, high hells, over sized ear rings and purse. Jake had a fedora in brown with black strip round the base on his head, a dark brown blazer, a striped tie in browns and black, dark brown trousers and his walking stick. They both were well done up. As they met the three girls they smiled and walked in laughing and talking. Marceline entered first, she instantly didn't feel at home, with all the posh gentlemen and ladies talking about politics and eating using cutlery she felt quite out of place. Bonnie managed to move the girl towards a long oak table, it was cut off from the over eaters, making Marceline relax. Sitting down Jake took the head of the table with Catherine off to his left; Fionna next to Catherine, to his right was Bonnie then Marceline leaving one seat spare closet to the door as Finn's.

"Where is Finn? Should he not be here?" Asked Jake politely ordering some wine.

"He said he might be a couple of minutes late." Fionna said shyly. Nodding Jake continued to get wine passed around along with menus filled to the brim with expensive and unusual foods.

"Well we might as well start without him." Jake chuckled with a smile upon his face, "What's for starters then?" The table suddenly started to scan the menus for something they actually liked; slowly one by one they lowered the menus in satisfaction.

"The fish soup of the day, please." Asked Catherine.

"The fresh strawberries...Please." Yelped Marceline as Bonnie quickly reinforced her manners.

"The shrimp cocktail, please." said Bonnie politely.

"Just bread for me thank you." Said Fionna with a smile.

"Ok, I'll have salad." Said Jake, before calling over a waiter and relaying the order to him in a parrot fashion. Walking out elegantly the waiter was gone, Fionna kept flickering her eyes over her shoulders wanting Finn to walk in.

"See Finns never punctual." Snapped Catherine, trying to show Fionna he was bad. Little did she realise what had happened. Fionna gave a little glare at the two girls as they were about to speck. Bonnie stopped but Marceline continued.

"Finn's been a pretty good mentor over the case," Marceline said, "He's shown Fionna a lot." Marceline slightly referenced the night before, just enough to confuse Catherine but enough to agitate Fionna. Jake just rolled his eyes as Marceline and Catherine started to argue over what she had meant. Their cat fight was cut short by the arrival of Finn. Finn walked in looking extremely handsome and charming, except the lack of a smile meant he was being serious. Taking his seat he gave a weak smile.

"Well done on the case bro." Said a merry Jake, "Sorry your killer died." Finn smiled weakly at that.

"Yes it is. We would be charging Sarah Flame with the murder of Simon." Finn stopped everyone expected him to say more but he didn't. He just ordered something from the waiter and continued to sit with a weak smile plastered on his face.

"What about..." Jake started. Finn was quick to interrupt.

"The other?" Said Finn, "Well I'll explain. This sick twisted freak murdered three people in cold blood, then hired Sarah, Peter and Lee to kill two others. Why would someone do such a thing you ask yourselves? Well before my father was murdered the rumour of him being croaked started to fly around. And someone looked into it and found a bank account under his name, a secret account, which no one else knew of. This turn of events sent the killer mad, he had done tons for this man, take his son in, serve him loyally and even take a bullet for him. And this was how he was going to be repaid? No, so the killer took an accomplice who lured Frank outside where the killer was able to unload 1mm rounds up a down his body. Seeing that their work was complete, they went onto have a happy life even getting married and having a son. But then Simon appears the no good drug lord, he had become addicted to finding the killer and bringing him to justice as a way of redemption. Upon discovering that they would be exposed the killer turns to the drastic help of Lee, Peter and Sarah. Hiring Sarah to kill Simon so that the truth would never come out and Lee to kill me to die the suspicion around my father's case down to nothing. Peter was the man who would oversee both operations to make sure both men died, but, the killer did not expect this twist. Marcus and Tina. Marcus had found religion along with Tina and was confessing to their crimes of setting up Frank, they told the killer trusting that they would tell everyone what they had really done. But the killer was sent into a blind fury, they had killed an old friend for no good reason so something had to be done. They went to their house just before Marcus and Tina could leave for a new life and shot them with most likely a Tommy gun turning their corpses into pin cushions moving Tina into a dumpster as revenge for her breaking up with the killer years ago the killers work was finally done."

"Yes but this doesn't tell us who killed them." Snorted Catherine. Finn rose emotion drained from his eyes as BMO and two over officers entered the room.

"Catherine Samson, I'm arresting you on suspicion of preventing the course of justice and conspiracy to murder Frank Hammond, you don't have to say anything but anything you do say will be taken down and used as evidence against you, you can have an attorney at anytime if you cannot afford one the land of OOO will provide you with one." Finn then turned his attention to Jake, "Jake Samson, I'm arresting you on the murders of Marcus Lord, Tina Rainicorn the too be Tina Lord, Frank Hammond, conspiracy to murder Simon Petrikov, preventing the course of justice, conspiracy to murder Finn Hammond. You understand your rights from Catherine's arrest, however, you can plea insanity if you so choose." The officers walked over cuffing, Catherine, she looked disheartened and defeated. Jake rose quickly as the waiter walked in Jake spun grabbing him like a human shield. The officers raised their guns at him, but before they could shot Jake raised his cane and it sent a hail of bullets upon them killing the two officers along and badly injuring BMO. Fionna picked a bullet up 1mm. Jake darted out through the kitchens.

"Catherine!" Screamed Fionna as she shook her sister's lifeless body. Turning her over a bullet had gone straight through her head. Tears tumbled down her face, Finn went to comfort her. "Just get this bastard now!" She screamed as Bonnie and Marceline started to comfort her and tend to BMO's wound. Finn ran into the kitchen the staff of white aprons and knifes made Jake easy to see.

"Move in!" Shouted Finn down a radio before throwing it away. The back doors were kicked open with great force the pack door flung open letting the sea of riot shields charge in. Jake turned up a flight of stairs avoiding the police men and women. Finn was quickly behind the monster. The night made the roofs look beautiful OOO was a magical place even at night. He saw Jake looking for somewhere to go but police officers lined the over buildings and streets.

"It's over Jake." Finn shouted. Jake turned around a psychotic grin entered his lips, giggling wildly. Finn stepped back, Jakes mind was gone all that was left was the shell of his brother.

"Finn." He giggled, "My boy. Don't you get it? It's never over till both of us are dead!" He raised his cane pressing a button an all mighty click rang out. "Ah bollocks. Oh well I'll have to kill you the old fashioned way." Jake charged for Finn, tackling him to the ground. He threw punches as quick as lighting at him. Finn felt his body being beaten to a pulp. Jerking his sleeve violently a small gun appeared; the blast forced Jake off the blond man long enough for him to stand. Aiming the small gun again he took another shot, this time Jake was ready lifting his cane he bounced the bullet away from him. Finns face turned to amazement, since when had Jake been that lucky? Taking another shot a click came. No ammo. Jake smiled whacking Finns face with his cane, Finn felt a couple of teeth fly from his jaw. Stuttering back Finn tried to pull his magnum on him only to have it thrown from his hands by another blow of the cane. The magnum slid to the far side of the roof, as another cane blow knocked into Finns side. He felt a rib crack as he screamed in agony. As Jake tried for another blow Finn grappled the cane from Jakes hands and threw it away. Throwing wild punches at Jake, he forced his opponent back and back. Jakes face began to bleed as more punches and jabs landed on his face. Jake put his hand round Finns neck and started to squeeze. Finn gasped as he tried to pull the big hands from around his neck. The light turned darker, the air got colder. Finn whacked the side of his left shoe with his other foot a thin blade burst out. Throwing multiple kicks into Jakes stomach finally made him release his grip, Jake stepped back he wobbled as he stepped onto the edge.

"Goodbye, Jake." Cried Finn as he kicked his brother over the edge. His body hit the ground with a thud inn sat down and cried his heart out alone on a roof top.

**The after math. (Couples included)**

Finn and Fionna got married and are now expecting their first child.

Bonnie and Marceline got married and adopted Sammy.

BMO met a girl gamer nicknamed GMO and he is engaged to be married to her.

Gunter is dating a German girl.

Lee is trying all the girls still.

The butler has returned to his wife in America.

**Finn**: took over Jakes job as chief of police and finally cleared up the streets of all gang warfare.

**Fionna**: became a detective and is now one of the best in OOO.

**Bonnie**: took over her father's company and is the world's greatest medical scientist.

**Marceline**: joined Bonnie at her company and opened an orphanage so people like her could get a better start in life.

**Gunter**: returned to Germany and became a teacher of the German language to disability children.

**BMO**: won international game festival and now runs the BMO game systems.

**Lee**: is chilling in Hawaii with many babes.

**The butler**: retired and went to America to see his grandchildren.

**Peter and Sarah**: Were buried in honour for their service to OOO.

**Jake and Catherine: **were cremated and their ashes were sent into the sea.

**Sammy**: was adopted by Marceline and Bonnie.

**Marcus and Tina**: were buried and forgiven.

**Simon Petrikov**: his company was taken by his sister who turned the drug labs into medical research facilities.


End file.
